Bakugan Mobile Assault
Bakugan Mobile Assaults, or BMA (simply referred to as in the Japanese version) are a type of deluxe Bakugan Battle Gear. Information Unlike other Battle Gear, the Bakugan are attached to them, making it compatible to any Bakugan. When a Bakugan is placed on an closed BMA it opens up. Also, they have an attribute that must match the Bakugan using the BMA. A maximum of 2 BMAs can be used in your force (Trap/BMA, Battle Gear/BMA, Mechtogan/BMA, Mechtogan Titan/BMA or BMA/BMA). They each come with a Reference Card listing what type of Gate Card (Copper, Silver and/or Gold) they can be used on and it's special abilities. You put the Bakugan on the Mobile Assault Vehicle, then roll it onto a Gate Card. The Bakugan gains the BMA's G-Power only on the two types of Gates listed on the BMA's reference card. If the BMA is used on a Gate card NOT specified by the Reference Card, the BMA is destroyed (removed from the game entirely) and the Bakugan is used in normal battle. If then your Bakugan doesn't match the attribute of the mobile assault, it gets destroyed also. On Bakugan Dimensions, they are used as normal Battle Gear. Also, BMA's are counted as Battle Gear attributes based on trim color. Mobile Assaults can be used with clear and translucent Bakugan, but the Bakugan has to maintain the same attribute as the Mobile Assault. EX: *Player 1 - Rolls a Darkus Linehalt onto his own Gate Card. *Player 2 - (Has a Darkus Raytheus and a Pyrus Impalaton. He owns a translucent Pyrus Rubanoid and 2 other clear Bakugan). Possible options for player 2 #Player 2 cannot use his clear Bakugan with his Pyrus Impalaton because his Clear Bakugan would take the attribute of his opponent, Darkus, not Pyrus. #He can use his translucent Pyrus Rubanoid with his Pyrus Impalaton, but his Rubanoid can't take the attribute of his opponent because then he wouldn't be Pyrus. #Player 2 can also use his Clear Bakugan with his Darkus Raytheus, because his Clear Bakugan would take the attribute of his enemy, which matches his Mobile Assault's Attribute. Anime According to Aranaut, it is an evolution of Battle Gear. When Dan or any of the brawlers plays a Mobile Assault, two dotted lines appear much like a runway to launch one. Like Battle Gear, Mobile Assault must be made compatible with a DNA of a Bakugan to use it, however, unlike Battle Gear, there in no limit that the battler can use BMAs as long as they are compatible with their Bakugan's DNA. They also have ability cards like their Battle Gear counterpart. List of known Mobile Assaults * Jakalier * Impalaton * Raytheus * Axellor * Hurrix * Koptorix * Rapilator * Zoompha * Cannonfury * Envaporator * Demolitor Trivia *In Bakugan Dimensions, Mobile Assaults were listed as Copper, Gold, or Silver up until Mechtanium Surge. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Mobile Assaults give an extra stat to a Bakugan that has the same Attribute. Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Mobile Assault Vehicles Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Weapons